1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flag poles and, more specifically, to a device for the improved lowering, raising and storage of a flag body comprising a housing formed of a plurality of tubular sections that connect to form an extending parallel hollow housing body with a crank and series of guides used to help the user raise or lower a flag more efficiently that extends local from the bottom portion of a flagpole to a higher location on a flagpole with the said section protecting and concealing the flag when not in use while being in the lowered position, also the present invention allows the user to have full view of the flag after the present invention has been used to raise the flag to the top end of a flagpole via its flag line and crank assembly. Additionally the present invention has a series of attachments and guides that work in cooperation with the crank to help direct the flag line into an organized arrangement that minimizes tangling and effort by the user during the raising or lowering of the flag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other flag pole devices designed for raising or lowering a flag, but while these flag raising accessories may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.